Blackout/transcript
music playing Shiro: We've gotta act fast. The power will only be down for 20 minutes. The Blade of Marmora's schematics showed four targets we need to hit. The weapons systems, the engines, the bridge, and the shield generators. Now, let's put an end to Zarkon, once and for all. ALL: Yeah! Shiro: Form sword! Zarkon: I want weapons systems activated immediately! Restart the entire crystal core manually if you have to! Haggar: Our ship may be without power, but we are not. I can use the komar to draw the quintessence directly from Voltron, rendering him lifeless. Zarkon: It is time I face Voltron myself. Haggar: No, lord! It is certain death! Zarkon: Today, the Black Lion will be mine. Haggar: Your obsession with the Black Lion is clouding your judgment! You must not go out there! Hurry! We need to protect our emperor. Shiro: Hit the engine systems! Allura: grunts We've done it. This is the end of Zarkon's reign. Coran: Yes, Princess. blaring Zarkon: Ready my armor. Scientist: But, lord, it has never been successfully tested. To do-- groans Haggar: Begin the ritual! Shiro: Stay focused. We've neutralized the engines. Let's target the bridge. Haggar: Ready... Lance: What is that? Kolivan: Oh, no. Haggar: Attack! Allura: No! ALL: screaming Haggar: moans It's pure quintessence! heavily sighs Coran: Paladins! Can you hear me? static Coran: I thought the virus shut down all of Zarkon's power! Allura: That blast was not from the ship's weapons. It was magic. Kolivan: It must have been the komar. Zarkon has been trying to develop a device to extract the quintessence from planets. It appears he succeeded. Coran: If it destroys planets, what did it do to the paladins? Allura: Paladins! Shiro! Can you hear me? static Shiro: Yes, Princess. We're alive. Coran: Oh, thank the ancients! Allura: Is Voltron operational? Hunk: It's not working. Keith: grunts I can't move my lion. Coran: You've been hit with some kind of witchcraft that draws the quintessence out of you. You need to get out of there! Another blast like that and you may not survive! Lance: Wait. What's that? Allura: You must get moving. Remember your training. Remember all the battles you've been through. Shiro: grunts Voltron's still not responding. groaning sighs It's Zarkon. Allura: We must buy them more time. Get us in closer. Divert all power to our weapons system. Coran: What? Princess, we'll be defenseless! Allura: It's the only way. Listen to me. You are true paladins now. Connect with your lions, reach out to each other! Fight! This cannot end now! Fire! Allura: screams Shiro: Allura! Everybody, listen. We have to fight. We have to channel all our energy. Visualize five becoming one. We have to focus everything we have into moving Voltron. Keith: deep breath Shiro: We are the last thing standing in the way of Zarkon's total universal domination. I'm not giving up that fight! Are you, Hunk? Hunk: No. Yellow Lion: roars Shiro: Pidge? Pidge: Never! Green Lion: roars Shiro: Lance? Lance: Let's go down swingin'. Blue Lion: roars Shiro: Keith? Keith: I'm all in. Red Lion: roars Shiro: Then let's get Voltron back in this battle. Zarkon: Now, I will take back what is mine! Haggar: Summon the energy again! We must fight beside our emperor! Shiro: All right, let's hit him with the big guns. Hunk, form shoulder cannon! Fire! Haggar: Attack! Shiro: Look out! ALL: scream - Coran: Oh... Huh? Princess! grunts Are you all right, Princess? Allura: sighs I'm fine. How badly is the Castle damaged? blaring Coran: Our power levels are decimated. Communications aren't working. We can't reach the paladins. I'm afraid we can't fight anymore. Allura: We cannot give up. Slav: grunting Did we win yet? Allura: Coran, you and Slav do what you can to get the Castle functioning again. Kolivan, can you get me to the komar? Kolivan: It will be dangerous, but I know a way. Allura: You and Antok come with me. Antok & Kolivan: grunt Allura: We're going to have to attack the witch directly if we hope to stop that thing. Coran, the bridge is yours. No! You've been weakened by operating the teludav.You can't face Haggar directly! Allura: We don't have a choice. - Pidge: We've never faced anything this powerful before. Shiro: One way or another, this may be our last battle. We've got to give everything we have. Dig deep and fight! - beeps Druid 1: screams Allura: grunting Druid 2: screams Haggar: growling Attack! Zarkon: This is my time to reclaim the Black Lion. Nothing can stop me. Shiro: grunting He's trying to control my lion. I can feel him in my mind. Keith: Fight it, Shiro! ALL: yelling screaming Zarkon: You should have fled like your predecessors. Now, the time of the Voltron Paladins is finished. Keith: Shiro! Shiro! Something's wrong with Shiro. Guys, we can't let Zarkon get the Black Lion. Antok: grunting Allura: grunting Antok: grunting Druid 3: grunts groans Allura: grunts gasps Antok: grunting Druid 4: grunts Antok: screams groaning gasps Kolivan: screams Antok! Antok: heavily - Pidge faint: Keep Zarkon away from the Black Lion! Keith faint: Come on! We can't give up! Hunk: I'm running out of strength, man. Lance: Look out! Keith: screaming Pidge: screaming Shiro: groaning Hunk, Keith, Lance, Pidge: grunting Keith: screaming Hunk: screams Pidge: Hunk! Black Lion: growling Hunk, Keith, Lance, Pidge: grunting Shiro: heavily grunting Black Lion: roars Zarkon: gasps Shiro: heavily Lance: Whoa... What did you do? Shiro: I've got Zarkon's bayard. Keith: You mean you've got your bayard. We've only got a few minutes left before power returns to Zarkon's ship. Form Voltron! Voltron sequence - Druid 4 & Kolivan: grunting Allura: grunting Haggar: grunting Allura: panting grunting Haggar: grunts Allura: grunts Haggar: groaning continues Allura: gasps You're Altean? Haggar: yells Allura: grunting Haggar: Impossible! yelling Allura: grunting Haggar: groans Allura: You will never destroy another innocent world! grunts Allura & Haggar: grunting Druid 4 & Kolivan: grunting Haggar: heavily groans Allura: breathing heavily Kolivan: Come on! - beeping Coran & Slav: scream Coran: We're back! laughs Hello, paladins! ALL: Yeah! Hunk: You're alive! Shiro: Is everyone okay? Slav: Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry, guys! Lance: Oh, great. Slav made it. Coran: The power on Zarkon's ship is returning! We need to get out of here! I'm going to get Allura! Shiro: This is our last chance! Let's finish this! ALL: grunting Zarkon: grunts screaming Shiro: grunting from the Black Lion Shiro: grunting ALL: screaming Zarkon: screaming Lance: groans grunting Did we do it? Hunk: Is it over? Coran: I have Allura and Kolivan. We need to go! Keith: gasps Shiro! Pidge: We need to tow him back onto the ship! Pidge: Princess, we're all onboard. Keith: panting Shiro! Shiro? Lance: He's gone. - Haggar: Summon Prince Lotor. Category:Transcripts